¡Gracias Hermano!
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Itachi es un hermano extremadamente sobreprotector con Sakura, ¿que haces cuando hay un peligroso flirteo entre tu mejor amigo y tu hermana?
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me preteneces, esto es sin fines de lucro y blablabla! Disfrutenlo!

**Es te ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha Lorenish quien me permitio adaptar este maravilloso y divertido ficc a un sasusaku sin su permiso esto no seria posible..**

**¡Gracias hermano!**

Capítulo 1: ¡Te odio hermano!

_Genial_. Simplemente genial. ¿es que acaso Itachi no puede hacerse a un lado y dejar de estropearme la vida?

No. _Jamás_ podrá.

Me senté en una de las mesas libres del café en donde estaba.

-Otro chico más que te deja plantada-murmure para mí.

-Aquí tiene señorita-dijo la mesera con una amable sonrisa.

Tome la taza con mis manos desnudas para sentir la calidez de café llenar por completo esa parte de mi cuerpo. Lo acerque a mi cara para respirar ese exquisito olor, estuve así un para de segundos hasta que bebí el primer sorbo, sentí el calor recorrer mi garganta y me quede prendada de ese adictivo sabor.

-¿Y ahora quién fue?-preguntó mi mejor amiga al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a mí.

-Sasori-respondí secamente.

-¡¿Sasori?!-exclamó escandalizada.

Guarde silencio y me concentre en mi café. Y en la sarta de improperios que le diría a Itachi en cuanto me encontrara con él. Escuchaba a Hinata parlotear, pero la verdad no le preste nada de atención.

Recordé a mi sexy ex primer novio _Sai_. El era un chico encantador; para ese entonces recién entrábamos a la preparatoria, y, después de tres años detrás de mí, mi hermano Itachi acepto a regañadientes que saliera con él. Era sorprendente la manera en que mi hermano me sobreprotegía, mi madre estaba encantada por que tuviera un novio y mi padre estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo que solo lo consintió; Itachi, en cambio, casi nos daba toque de queda y no podíamos salir de Tokio sin él. Sai y yo salimos durante año y medio hasta que sus padres decidieron mudarse a okinawa; acordamos seguir escribiéndonos y llamándonos, pero después de seis meses nada era igual, y a pesar de que nos juramos amor eterno, todo se acabo. Itachii de verdad creyó que tenía el corazón destrozado, y desde entonces no me permite salir **con **_**nadie**_.

-Y en verdad que te gustaba-escuche decir a Hinata.

-Sí…pero creo que sí dejo que mi hermano le intimidara…entonces no es lo suficientemente valiente como para merecer mi amor-dije con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja…sí, en eso tienes razón. ¿Y ahora que?-.

-¿Ahora que de que?-pregunte yo un poco confundida.

-Pues, ¿Qué vas a hacer?…¿Qué le dirás a Itachi?…¿Hablarás con Sasori?-.

-No se que voy a hacer, resignarme, _supongo_…no creo decirle nada a Itachi, por que no es la primera vez que lo hace y creo que ya resulta trillado que le diga lo mismo siempre…no, no hablaré con Sasori, porque _él_ vendrá a mí-.

-Pensé que te afectaría más-.

-Mira, Hinata, no te voy a negar que me sentí muy bien cuando Sasori me invito a salir, pero cinco segundos después de que acordamos la hora y él se fue…pues supe que esto iba a pasar al igual que _todas_ las demás veces-.

-Me sorprende de sobremanera como le quitas importancia a las cosas-me dijo una sonriente Hinata.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchamos la campanilla del lugar anunciando que alguien entraba al establecimiento.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de _ese_ sujeto, el color subió a mis mejillas y me olvide de respirar…hasta que reaccione.

-¡Tú!-señale con el dedo a mi hermano al tiempo que me ponía de pie**-¡Insensible!-.**

-Sakura...-comenzó a decir Itachi, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Es que lo que quieres es que cuide de ti cuando seas un anciano? ¡Pues dímelo, maldición! ¿O prefieres que haga votos de castidad? ¡Así no te preocuparas de con quien tengo o no sexo! ¡O mejor aún…seré monja! ¡El único hombre que estará en mis pensamientos será Dios!-.

-Sakura…aquí no, no ahora-suplicó Ino, la novia de mi hermano, mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

No le di la razón a Ino, por que había hablado lo _suficientemente_ alto como para convertirnos en el centro de atención. Mire a Itachi y gruñí para que me dejara salir del lugar. El e Ino soltaron sus manos y se hicieron a un lado, y fue ahí cuando verdaderamente perdí el aliento.

Cabello color azabache adorablemente despeinado, facciones perfectas, cuerpo perfecto, con unos atrapadores ojos negros como la brea y una embriagantemente sexy sonrisa torcida. Estaba de pie con una pose bastante despreocupada, con una mano en el bolsillo y otra sosteniendo un cigarro, mirándome de una manera _intimidante_ y para admirarlo en todo su esplendor…estaba justo en la salida, impidiendo mi neurótica salida.

-Sakura-me llamo suavemente Itachi.

-¿Ahora que?-le dije al voltear a verlo.

-Esté…es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke-dijo señalando a chico estorboso que no me dejaba salir.

Entonces recordé que Ita le había dicho a mí madre que preparara una habitación de huéspedes, pues había invitado a un amigo de la universidad a pasar algunos días en casa. Mi madre estaba _encantada_ con que hubiera visitas en casa, y yo más aún, por que así me libraría de mi hermano por algunos días. Mi hermano estaba bastante emocionado de ver a su amigo, ya que tenía bastante tiempo que no se veían. Solía comentar algo acerca de el durante la cena, y entonces una simple idea cruzo por mí mente. Miré a Ino con una mirada cómplice y ella me sonrió, genial, tenía su _aprobación_.

-¿Así que tu eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha?-dije mientras le miraba inquisidoramente.

-Entonces ya soy famoso-respondió socarronamente ampliando su sonrisa.

-¡No te creas el importante!-exclamé dedicándole una sonrisa-pero, después de escuchar a Itachi hablar tanto de ti, resulta _excitante_ conocerte al fin…además, podría jurar que, si no conociera a Ino, Itachi esta enamorado de ti, y eso solo por la manera en como de habla de ti, no quiero ni imaginarme como te mira-.

El se quedo con una expresión indescifrable por un momento, pero me sonrío de vuelta.

-Ahora, si me das permiso, voy a salir-le dije señalando la puerta-.

-Por supuesto-y galantemente me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias…y…creo que me llevo esto-dije tomando el cigarro de su mano, sintiendo una ligera descarga eléctrica al sentir rozar mis dedos con su suave piel.

Salí del lugar con una enorme sonrisa brincando en mis labios, sintiendo como el viento rozaba mi piel y llevando el cigarro a mis labios.

_Intrigante._ Pensé al recordar el hermoso rostro de Sasuke.

**-¡Tira ese maldito cigarro!-escuche gritar a Itachi.**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y seha de su agrado creanme que me grada esa manera sobreprotectora de itachi con Sakura jeje si jeje muy bueno espero con ansias sus maravillosos reviws y les tengo aun mas historias muchas mas y les voy a seguir con las que ya tengo lo que pasa es que como no encontre mi memoria se me ocurrio actualizar esta que ya tenia en mente bueno los dejo y un muy feliz dia de las madres a todoas las madres del mundo en especial ami mama jeje y le deseo mucha suerte ella ya va a publicar su primer libro si como veran esto de escribir es de familia aunque ami me falta mucho que aprender bueno los dejo ahora si

Besitos y abrazitos

AtTe:


	2. Te amo hermano

_**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen yo los uso como mero entretenimiento solo con fines de divertir un poco tu dia este ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha **_lOreNish_** quien me permitio la adaptación de este maravilloso ficc.**_

_**N/A: jeje gomen gomennasai es que he tenido problemitas y por eso no he podido actualizar pero les prometo que actualizare mas a menudo y espero que disfruten de este ficc…..**_

**¡Gracias hermano!**

Capítulo 2: ¡Te amo hermano!

Desde aquel viernes que Sasuke había llegado a Konoha, no había salido de mi habitación; al principio fue por la vergüenza que sentía después de mi escenita en el café, pero luego de topármelo al día siguiente en la cocina, decidí que lo mejor era evitarlo si no quería morir de un paro cardiaco, mi corazón se aceleraba de una manera sobrenatural cada vez que lo veía.

Pero bueno, al final las cosas no son como las planeas. Todo sería mejor si no tuviese que ir al instituto. ¿Mencione ya que _detesto_ los lunes? ¿No? Bueno, pues ya lo saben, **¡Odio los lunes!**

Me levante perezosamente y me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y salí sigilosamente de mi habitación. Entre a la cocina a tomar mi desayuno y ¡Que buen día! Si continúo con la misma suerte, probablemente no lo encuentre hasta que regrese de clases.

-Buenos días-.

Y la magia se _esfumo_. Creo que cambiare la suerte por el karma.

-…-genial, no solo mi corazón late alocadamente, sino que mi cerebro deja de funcionar.

-Sakura…ya es tarde, no llegaras a tiempo al instituto-dijo Itachi detrás de Sasuke.

Gruñí en respuesta y salí a trompicones de la cocina, corrí a mi habitación por mi mochila y baje las escaleras, estaba a punto de gritar un "Nos vemos más tarde" cuando escuche unas voces viniendo del salón.

-Hermano, eres el mejor, gracias-exclamó emocionadamente Itachi.

-Lo sé, hermano, lo sé-respondió esa aterciopelada voz. Pude imaginarme esa sonrisa tan suya surcando su bello rostro.

-Vale, vale, no olvides que a las dos y treinta…-comenzó a decir Itachi, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-Ya déjalo, no lo olvidare, ahora deja el tema…creo que las paredes pueden _escuchar_-.

Me quede estática al escucharlo decir esto, y no pude evitar que los colores subieran a mi rostro. Estaba buscando una manera de escabullirme sin llamar la atención cuando el pitido del auto de Hinata me saco de mi ensoñación.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde!-grité al tiempo que salía de la casa.

Me subí al despampanante Porsche de Hinata, y en ese momento supe que había sido una mala idea. El interrogatorio estaba por comenzar.

-Sakura…-comenzó diciendo.

-Hinata, más tarde, por favor, no quisiera entretenerme y llegar aún más tarde al instituto-le corte.

Ella me dio la razón y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en el estacionamiento completamente vacío.

-Maldición-murmure.

Hinata y yo salimos rápidamente del auto y corrimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

-Nos vemos más tarde-gritó Hinata dando la vuelta por un pasillo.

El profesor de literatura me permitió entrar a la clase a regañadientes…y su clase fue tan aburrida como las siguientes dos. Suerte que en la cuarta hora, historia, me tocaba junto con Hinata, así que me podría mantener despierta.

"_No me llamaste el viernes!" _decía el papelito que Hinata me envió al entrar a clase. Estábamos separadas por cuatro pupitres, por lo que las notitas tardaban un poco en llegar.

"**Lo siento, pero no tenía crédito y Itachi no me deja acercarme al teléfono"**

"_Ok, pero bueno...que sexy chico el del café! Lo conoces? _;D_"_

"**Directo al grano, ¿eh? Sí, es un amigo de Ita, estará en casa por algunos días"**

_¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tiene novia? ¡Preséntalo!"_

"**Sasuke, la edad de Itachi, no lo sé… ¿sabes? no creo que a Naruto le agradasen estas preguntas :P"**

"_Vale, vale…Naru-chan es el chico más encantador del planeta y estoy enamorada de él, y de eso no hay discusión…pero eso no me hace ciega, y a ti tampoco _XD_"_

"**A mi no me metas en tus asuntos"**

"_Sakura, tu también eres parte de mis asuntos, y por más que intentes negarlo, sabes que tengo razón"_

Estaba pensando que responder cuando se escucho la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo. Tenía que pensar en una buena respuesta para Hinata si no quería que siguiera con su interrogatorio.

-Vaya…el tiempo se me paso volando…¡tengo hambre!-exclamó Hinata dando brinquitos.

Entramos a la cafetería y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de siempre. Me senté a esperar a Hinata, yo no tenía hambre el día de hoy, así que solo le pedí que me trajera una limonada.

-Vale, aquí esta lo tuyo-.

-Gracias-.

-Bueno, ahora si…-.

-Hina-chan-.

-¡Oh! ¡Naruto! Me alegra verte-dijo ella abrazándose a él.

-Yo también-.

Se perdieron en una de esas miradas pastelosas durante unos 3 minutos. Yo me limite a mirar alrededor.

-Sasori no te quita la mirada de encima-escuche a Naruto decir.

-Lo sé…siempre es la misma historia-le sonreí.

-¡Oh! Sakura, olvide decirte…Naru y yo vamos a ir después del instituto a dar una vuelta, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?-.

-Mmm…no lo creo, pero aún así se los agradezco-respondí automáticamente.

-Bueno, pero entonces te llevamos a casa-.

-No, Naruto, no es necesario, preferiría caminar para _despejar_ un poco mi cabeza-.

Hinata me envió una mirada burlona mientras una sonrisa de victoria surcaba sus labios. Puse los ojos en blancos y me sonroje al escuchar a Naruto reír.

El almuerzo termino y los tres no dirigimos a las tres últimas horas…que fueron igual de aburridas que las primeras cuatro. Apenas se escucho la campana tome mis cosas y salí casi corriendo del instituto, no quería toparme con Hinata para que me obligara a subir a su auto e ir a casa.

Al salir al estacionamiento mi mirada se ilumino, el enorme Jeep de Itachi estaba frente a la entrada. Solo por hoy Itachi sería mi hermano favorito. Corrí hacía a él, sin caerme ni nada por el estilo, y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del todo-terreno una voz me llamo. No…creo que el karma _tampoco_ es lo mío.

-Sakura-.

-Hola, Sasori-.

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?-.

-Mmm…claro-respondí abriendo la puerta del Jeep y aventando mi mochila dentro de el. Pensé que si Sasori veía a mi hermano, quizás se asustaría y se iría, pero él solo miró dentro y continúo.

-Lamento mucho lo del viernes, pero…de acuerdo, no te voy a mentir, tu hermano vino y me dijo que me iba a golpear si salía contigo y…-.

-Y como eres del equipo de fútbol americano y eres un debilucho preferiste no arriesgarte, ¿cierto?-le interrumpí sarcásticamente.

-No, Saku, pero es que pensé…-.

-Mira, Sasori, en verdad creo que eres un chico muy lindo y todo, pero si la primera vez mi hermano logro que te esfumaras, no creo que sea muy difícil que lo haga las siguientes cinco-.

-Sí, pero Sakura, si tu me dejas…-.

-No, Sasori, olvídalo. Realmente me gustabas, pero al menos yo tengo las cosas bastante claras-.

-Pero Sakura, has rechazado a todos los del equipo, si me aceptaste a mí…-.

-Es por que creí que te enfrentarías a mi hermano, y pues…no fue así…lo siento, de verdad, pero tengo que irme-.

Le miré por última vez y le sonreí un poco. Subí al Jeep con los ojos cerrados y bufé. Definitivamente este no era un buen día.

-Entonces…-Corrección: este era el peor día de toda mi vida-¿de verdad rechazaste a todo un equipo?-preguntó sin despegar la mirada del camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Itachi?-le pregunte a Sasuke, evitando mirarlo a los ojos si no quería perder mi _poca_ cordura.

-Tomare eso como un sí-.

-Respóndeme-dije con el tono más autoritario que pude.

-Sí, es bastante común que una chica tan linda como tú tenga al menos a la mitad del colegio de cabeza-comentó al tiempo que nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

_Inevitablemente_ mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y mi corazón se acelero, me olvide de respirar y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-No digas tonterías-.

-Yo _nunca_ digo tonterías, Saku-.

-Quiero un café…necesito un poco de cafeína-.

Me miro de una manera extraña y sonrío tomando el camino a la cafetería. ¿Saku? ¿Desde cuando este sujeto me llamaba Saku? Es decir, ¿Quién le dio permiso de llamarme Saku?

Saque un cigarro de mi mochila y lo encendí. El hecho una mirada reprobatoria al tiempo que me quitaba el cigarro de la mano. De nuevo _esa_ sensación.

-Me debes uno-.

Gruñí. Recordé nuestro primer encuentro y sonreí para mis adentros. Volví a gruñir. Ese era mi último cigarrillo.

-A Itachi no le gusta que fumes-comento.

-Lo sé…pero me agrada-.

-Es malo para la salud-.

-Tú también fumas-.

Él no dijo nada más y continúo mirando el camino. Llegamos al café y estacionamos el auto. Abrí la puerta y me quede estática…la última vez que había bajado de ese monstruo yo sola, había terminado con un tobillo torcido.

-Vamos-dijo Sasuke frente a mí extendiéndome la mano.

-No necesito tu ayuda-respondí arrogantemente.

El solo se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado. Respire profundo un par de veces y decidí que lo mejor y lo más seguro sería dar un pequeño brinco. Calcule la altura y la fuerza que debería de emplear. Me sonreí por mi genialidad y brinque…y ¡pop! La magia se acabó. Mi pie se atasco con el cinturón de seguridad. Me prepare para sentir el impacto y comenzar a llorar por que seguro se rompería mi nariz.

-Estas bien-dijo esa aterciopelada voz en mi oído.

-Mejor que nunca-respondí automáticamente respirando un dulce aroma.

Un segundo… ¿voz en mi oído? ¿dulce aroma? Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con esas _embriagantes_ orbes azabaches. ¡Lindura! ¡Se había puesto debajo mío para que no me lastimara!

-Sakura-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que _bien_ se escucha mi nombre en sus labios!

¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! Es el mejor amigo de tu hermano. No le puedes llamar lindura, no puedes respirar ese adictivo aroma y lo principal: ¡Tu nombre no se escucha bien en sus labios!

¡_Ataque_! ¡Tenía un ataque! ¡Mi _respiración_! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡Mis _ojos_! ¡No veo nada! ¡Mi _corazón_! ¡¿Me esta dando un paro cardiaco?

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…verdaderamente eres estúpida, me dije.

Solo hay un motivo por el cual tu corazón se acelera, tus ojos están cerrados y tu respiración esta agitada:

¡Estas _besando_ a Sasuke Uchiha!

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Vale, vale, mejor dejo las notas en el profile.


	3. Tu no eres mi Hermano

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro y blablabla!

_**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen yo los uso como mero entretenimiento solo con fines de divertir un poco tu dia este ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha **_lOreNish_** quien me permitio la adaptación de este maravilloso ficc.**_

N/A: lo prometido es deuda jeje aquí otro cap de gracias hermano la verdd me identifico un poco con este ficc por que mi hermano es demasiado sobreprotector aveses jaja bueno las dejo para que lean

¡Disfrutenlo!

**¡Gracias hermano!**

Capítulo 3: ¡Tu no eres mi hermano!

Bien, es cierto que no había besado a muchos chicos a lo largo de mi vida, pero podría gritarle al mundo que Sasuke ese el _mejor_ besador que existe.

Me sentía un tanto hipócrita al no decirle nada a Itachi, tomando en cuenta de que casi nos descubre a Sasuke y a mí besándonos de una manera tan…_**salvaje**_**.** Y agradezco exageradamente que haya sido Ino quien nos sorprendió y no mi hermano.

_-¿Sakura? ¡Oh Dios!-._

_Sasuke y yo nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos al escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Ino._

_-¡Rápido! Itachi está por venir-nos dijo previniéndonos._

_Sonreímos de una manera estúpida, pero estábamos reticentes a separarnos que Itachi nos encontró aún en el suelo. _

_-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-pregunto con una mirada un tanto extraña._

_-Nada-respondió Sasuke-es que tu hermana intentó bajar sola y se atoro con el cinturón y…-._

_-Ya, vale, entiendo-le interrumpió Itachi extendiendo la mano-venga, ¿van por un café? Nosotros también, vamos juntos-._

Estaba tan fuera de mí en ese momento que me sorprendo de sobre manera la forma tan natural en que respondió.

Estuve bastante taciturna durante ese rato y sin dejar de mirarle, pero es que Sasuke hacía que todo se hiciera invisible de un minuto a otro.

Realmente no tengo la más remota idea de quien inicio aquel beso, pero si hubiera sido Sasuke se lo agradecería, y si hubiese sido yo, pues me daría una felicitación por mi buen gusto.

Aún puedo sentir sus manos sujetando fuertemente mi cintura, el suave tacto de sus cabellos azabaches entre mis dedos y su respiración agitada al compás de la mía…dando vueltas en una lucha por ver quien tomaba el control. Aunque me resulta extrañamente divertido que mi mejor beso haya sido en un estacionamiento y sobre el húmedo, frío y duro pavimento.

-Sakura-.

-¿Qué sucede, papá?-.

-Hinata te llamo antes de que llegaras…dijo que pasaba por ti a las 5.30-.

-De acuerdo, gracias-.

Desde aquel día del beso, había _intentado_ evadir a Sasuke de todas las maneras posibles, sin lograrlo…pero por fin hoy me libraría de esa intoxicante mirada, aunque para eso tendría que ir de compras con Hinata.

Me recosté en la cama para pensar un poco, y es que las cosas no estaban yendo por un buen camino, me di cuenta de que Sasuke me gustaba y me hacía sentir cosas como nunca antes. No sabía realmente que pensar. Y lo cierto es que, si las cosas seguían de esta manera, no tardaría demasiado en caer rendida a sus pies y declararme completa y absolutamente enamorada de él.

Podía sentir sus labios y ahogarme en esas sensaciones que me brindaba, cerraba los ojos y recordaba a cada detalle todos y cada unos de los besos que nos dábamos…por que aquella vez en el estacionamiento había sido la primera, pero no la última. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un juego, y uno muy peligroso, donde competíamos para ver quien besaba primero al otro, en sitios tan extraños como el pasillo de la escuela, la misma camioneta de Itachi, el pórtico de Hinata, el armario, el garage o la biblioteca; perdiéndonos en miradas arrebatadoras y cómplices frente a los demás e intentando pretender que nada sucedia.

Pero lo que más me desconcertaba era que no hablábamos del tema, solo nos besábamos, nos abrazábamos y ahí quedaba la cosa. Tenía miedo de enamorarme de él y que yo solo fuera un juego o un entretenimiento en este aburrido pueblo. Y ahora solo me quedaba pensar en los días que aún estaría de visita ¿Cuántos serían? No tengo la más remota idea.

-Hinata te está esperando-dijo _él_ recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Voltee y lo miré. Tenía esa pose tan despreocupada que hacía que el mundo desapareciera a mis pies. Le correspondí la sonrisa.

-¿Podrías decirle que en un momento bajo?-.

Él asintió y me mando un beso. Sonreí aún más ampliamente. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y respire exageradamente, tenía que prepararme psicológicamente para una larga tarde con Hinata.

-Deberías de decirle-brinqué del susto y miré en dirección a Ino.

-¿Decirle que?-pregunté confundida y tomando aire.

-Vamos Sakura, las dos sabemos muy bien que estas enamorada de él.

Oh por Dios. ¿Yo enamorada de Sasuke? Digo, sí me gusta, y mucho…pero creo que decir que estoy enamorada de él sería dar un gran paso.

-Sakura, se lo que estas pensando, pero tal como veo las cosas y tomando en cuenta el que tipo te atrajo desde el primer momento en que le viste, solo puedo decir que es _posible_ enamorarse en una semana-.

-Ino…-.

-Bueno, pero date prisa, por que sino aclaran esto, Itachi dejará de ser el hermano de ambos, si se llegase a enterar por alguien más o algo así-.

-Hinata me espera-.

Salí pensando en lo que acababa de decirme Ino, definitivamente esto no estaba saliendo bien. Decidí tomar un vaso de agua para refrescarme un poco para que el color bajara de mi rostro. ¡Oh Dios! Esto no podía ser…es decir…¿Yo enamorada de Sasuke? Bueno, no creo que sea muy normal ir besándote por doquier con Fulanito o Sultanito, vaya, creo que después de todo, la respuesta era bastante clara:

-Estoy enamorada de Sasuke-me dije a mí misma para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que escuchaste-bien, al menos había sido Hinata la que escucho.

-¡¿Qué tú que?-**y después viene el Apocalipsis.**

Me giré lentamente para enfrentar a Itachi, miré primero la cara de sorpresa de Hinata, después la expresión desfigurada de Itachi y luego la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Sasuke. Un momento…¿Sasuke? ¿Qué diantre estaba haciendo él aquí? ¡Y en este momento! O Dios Mio! ¿Por qué me odias? ¡Piensa Sakura! ¡Piensa!

-comencé a reír como posesa con esos tres pares de ojos mirándome, unos con desconcierto, otros con reproche y los últimos con decepción-¡deberían de ver sus expresiones!-.

-Eso no fue gracioso-dijo Itachi dejando a Sasuke, ¿cuándo lo tomo por el cuello?

-Vamos Sakura, se nos hará tarde-exclamó Hinata tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta el auto de Naruto.

Me subí al auto de Naruto y le salude, el me miro como si fuera Hinata y me sonrío ¿es que acaso todos lo habían notado menos yo?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?-pregunte al darme cuenta de que seguíamos frente a mi casa.

-Siento la demora-dijo una aterciopelada entrando al auto.

Mire a Hinata y a Naruto por el espejo retrovisor y ambos me dedicaron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Contaba con librarme de Sasuke por un rato, pero como siempre, Hinata se empeñaba en arruinar mis planes. Intente mirarle a hurtadillas, pero, como siempre, se dio cuenta y me sonrió al tiempo que tomaba mi mano haciendo que un leve sonrojo llenara mis mejillas.

-Saku-.

¡Oh, dulce agonía! Déjame resignarme a vivir sin él. Deja que salga de mis pensamientos. Deja que salga de mis sueños.

-Saku-.

Esa voz de nuevo, esa voz que me hacía subir al cielo y ahogarme en sensaciones. Cosquilleo. Reí.

-Sakura-.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije perezosamente entreabriendo los ojos.

-Vamos dormilona, ya hemos llegado-.

-¿Qué?-pregunte incorporándome y abandonando el regazo de Sasuke, donde había dormido durante el trayecto.

-Venga, Hinata y Naruto ya han entrado-.

-Oh-.

Me frote los ojos intentando desperezarme un poco, aunque al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos desperté por completo.

Lo tome por los hombros y me recosté en el asiento, él puso sus codos a los costados para acomodarnos de una mejor manera. Acariciaba mi cabello suavemente, enredándolo con sus dedos, mientras yo acariciaba su perfecto rostro suavemente.

-Jijiji-.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la cantarina risa de Hinata, quien estaba dando brinquitos alrededor de Naruto.

-Me debes cincuenta dólares-comento Naruto mirando a su novia con una sonrisa en sus labios-venga…no queremos entrar tarde a la función-.

Sasuke y yo nos tomamos de las manos y salimos del auto, caminamos detrás de Hinata y de Naruto camino al cine ¿cine? ¿Cuándo acepte yo ir al cine? ¡Oh, demonios! ¿Por qué siempre soy la única que nunca se entera de nada?

-Chicos, vamos a ver la de REC, por que no había mas funciones, espero que eso este bien-dijo Naruto camino a la dulcería.

-Mmm…que más da, si de cualquier manera ni enterada estaba de que íbamos al cine-refunfuñe apretando un poco más la mano de Sasuke.

-Bueno, no es nuestra culpa que te hayas dormido durante el camino…además, no podemos negarle algo a nuestro invitado-replicó Hinata riendo nuevamente.

Mire a Sasuke con esa despampanante sonrisa suya brincando en sus labios. Soltó mi mano y me miro.

-Se me antoja una crepa, ¿gustas?-.

-Claro…la que tú decidas estará perfecta-asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero caminaba de una manera tan despreocupada, que al pasar, inevitablemente lo tenías que mirar. Y en ese momento mi cabeza hizo clic ¡Sasuke era todo un Adonis! Maldición, en definitiva, él no era el chico indicado para mí, seguro el iba a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, digo, no es que yo sea fea o algo, pero un chico como el podía tener a miles de chicas a sus pies, y con solo una seña las tendría comiendo de su mano.

Esto era demasiado para mí, pero al final de cuentas creo que era la verdad, y quizás lo mejor sería que yo me buscara otro hombre, aunque no me sintiera como lo hacía cada que estaba con Sasuke. Sí, lo mejor sería encontrar a un hombre como…a un hombre como…como…

-_Sasori_-.

-¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento Sakura-.

-No, no, fue mi culpa, iba distraída y no te vi-le sonreí.

-Ibas por…-.

-Caramelos-le interrumpí.

-Claro, voy contigo, de cualquier manera también iba por algunas golosinas-.

Caminamos unos momentos en silencio, algo realmente incomodo, recordando la última vez que conversamos.

-Esto…Sakura…quisiera decirte algo-genial…otra de las conversaciones de Sasori.

-Claro, dime-.

-Bueno, entiendo que te hayas enfadado por lo que ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas que tu realmente me gustas y pues quería pedirte o preguntarte, quizás te parezca un poco desesperado pero…-.

-Sakura-.

Voltee a ver a Sasuke y me sorprendió verle con el ceño fruncido y enviándole una mirada asesina a Sasori.

-Hermano, nos disculpas, estamos hablando-le dijo Sasori.

-Yo no soy…-.

-No, déjalo-interrumpí a Sasuke al notar que estaba realmente enfadado-él…él…es de mi entera confianza-.

-Bueno…-respondió Sasori poco convencido-de acuerdo, lo que yo quería decirte era que…bueno, me pregunto sí…Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-.

-No-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Te he dicho que no…Sakura va a ser _monja_-.

-¿Monja?-.

-Sí, gracias a ti, por cierto…sí no la hubieras dejado plantada, ella no hubiera tomado esa decisión-.

¿Qué? ¿Yo, monja? ¿Cuándo decidí que sería monja? ¡Nooo! ¡Yo no quiero ser monja! Además, quien se creía Sasuke para estar respondiendo a mis pretendientes. No era nadie…!ni siquiera era mi hermano! Bueno…esto era mejor que ver a Itachi abalanzarse sobre Sasori.

-¿Cierto, Sakura?-.

-Eeeh…sí, claro-¿Qué demonios me habían preguntado?

-Lo ves. Ahora, nos tenemos que ir, la película esta por comenzar-.

Sasuke me tomo por la cintura y caminamos rumbo a la sala. Sasuke le entrego los boletos a una de esas chicas que te los piden a la entrada, y no pude evitar un cosquilleo de celos al ver como la sujetilla le coqueteaba frente a mí. Buscamos unos buenos asientos y esperamos a Hinata y Naruto.

-Sasuke…¿Por qué?-le pregunte aún consternada.

-¿Por qué que?-pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

-Venga ya, Sasuke. Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando-.

-Vale, vale-dijo mirando alrededor, la sala del cine se llenaba más a cada minuto.

Él levanto el portavasos, quitando así todos los obstáculos entre nosotros. Mi corazón se acelero alocadamente al sentir su calidez cada vez más cerca de mí. Un sonrojo lleno mi rostro al ver entrar a Naruto y Hinata, tomados de la mano y mirándonos picaramente. Estaba a punto de empujar a Sasuke, no quería otra situación como la del auto frente a Hina y naruto de nuevo, pero me detuve al escucharlo susurrar en mi oído.

-Sakura…le dije eso por que tu eres sólo mía-.

Me hele en el asiento mirando ese brillo de pasión brincando en las orbes azabaches de Sasuke. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, y sin pensarlo nos sumergimos en un nuevo beso. Pero un beso completamente diferente, un beso lleno de pasión, sí, pero también desbocaba otros sentimientos de los que aún no estaba segura de cuales eran.

-¿Sakura? ¡¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!-.

Maldición ¿Por qué Itachi _siempre_ tenía que arruinar los mejores momentos? Maldición ¿Itachi? ¡¿Itachi? ¡Itachi! ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-.

Vaya, esto no podía ser más entretenido, al menos para quienes nos observaban.

-Itachi…-.

-¡Tú!-gritó Itachi señalándonos a Sasuke y a mí alternadamente**-¡Creí que eras mi hermano! ¡Se suponía que entrarías a un convento!-**nos grito alternadamente.

**-Soy tú hermano, pero no soy ciego-**respondió tranquilamente Sasuke.

-**Tengo que conocer los **_**placeres**_** de la vida antes de dedicarme a rezar-respondí automáticamente.**

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué quiso decir Sasuke? Será acaso que...¡Sakura! concéntrate:

¡No, no, no y no! ¡Seré monja después de muerta cuando renazca en mí sexta vida después del fin del mundo!

Ya saben...notas en el profile!


	4. No te vallas hermano

**Los personajes noo me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato.**

**El ficc le pertenece ha LoreNish quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de tan divertido ficc.**

**¡Gracias hermano!**

**Capítulo cuatro: ¡No te vayas...hermano!**

No se en que momento termine en un taxi, con Sasuke a mi lado, camino a casa. Y es que realmente las cosas se salieron de control.

-Quiero un cigarro-lo sé, lo sé, soy una viciosa, pero estoy _nerviosa_, y no creo que en estas circunstancias Sasuke quiera parar por un café, ¿cierto?

Calladamente y sin comentar nada, me extendió un cigarrillo ya encendido.

Lo mire curiosamente y él solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo tristemente ¿tristemente? ¡Oh, no! Si Itachi estaba tan furioso con Sasuke, era seguro que no lo querría volver a ver en casa…y respecto a mí, ahora sí que Ita de verdad me metería a un convento.

_-Itachi, tranquilízate-dijo Ino sosteniendo a Ita del brazo._

_Qué me tranquilice? ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! No cuando este…este…este sujeto se esta aprovechando me mi hermana-._

_-Bueno, Itachi…-comenzó a decir Hinata-yo no creo que Sasuke estuviese forzando a Saku a…-._

_-Sasuke no me estaba forzando a nada, y además…-._

_-Sakura, no tu opines por favor, y Hinata, no intentes encubrirlo, o ¿es que a ti también te envolvió?-comento ácidamente Ita._

_Mi amiga y yo nos helamos por la contestación de mi hermano, pero fue Naruto quien se sorprendió, por que, a pesar de que eran mejores amigos, Naruto no permitiría jamás que absolutamente nadie le faltara a Hinata. En menos de 5 segundos ya estaba rodando por la sala del cine peleando a golpes con Itachi._

_-¡Pide disculpas!-rugía Naruto_

_-Naruto, la cosa no es con Hinata-alegaba Itachi, sin querer discutir con su amigo._

_-¡Oh! Sasuke, haz algo por favor-gritaba Ino._

_La gente del cine nos miraba estupefacta, y seguro que seguridad llegaría en cualquier momento. Naruto e Itachi ahora estaban rodando por las escaleras de la sala, Sasuke se acerco para intentar separarlos, pero Ita le grito que no se metiera y le lanzo un golpe, el cual Sasuke esquivo con facilidad, pero le llego a un sujeto de atrás._

_Itachi se petrifico al ver que había golpeado a otro que no era Sasuke, y se separo de Naruto para defenderse del otro sujeto. Y después, todos los chicos de la sala estaban golpeándose salvajemente, mientras las chicas gritaban escandalizadas._

Sí…ahora creo que en ese momento Sasuke me saco a rastras de ahí.

-Saku-me llamo Sasuke desde fuera del taxi ofreciéndome su mano. La acepte y sin soltarnos, entramos a casa. Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pasa-le dije abriendo la puerta.

-Sakura…no creo que sea lo más adecuado-.

-Venga Sasuke, con el alboroto del cine seguro se los lleva la policía y no aparecen por aquí hasta mañana-.

Él sonrió y entro. Nos sentamos en la cama sin decir ni una palabra. Unos momentos después, tome la mano de Sasuke y la presione. El me miro con esas profundas orbes azabaches y se acerco para besarme.

Nos recostamos en la cama al tiempo que nos obsequiábamos fugaces besos. Lo abrace fuertemente por la cintura y el respondió de la misma manera quedándonos así por un largo rato.

Mi cabeza era toda una _maraña_ en ese momento ¿Qué era todo esto? Una parte de mí me decía que Sasuke sentía lo mismo que yo, pero la otra tenía miedo a que no fuera así y me obligaba a callar. Se sentía tan bien sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus cabellos entre mis dedos, sus brazos sujetando fuerte y posesivamente mi cintura. No, no quería perderlo. Eso era un hecho.

¿Pero que demonios voy a hacer para impedirlo? Claro…solo tenía dos opciones, darle a Itachi un balazo y librarme así de él, o escaparme con Sasuke a donde mi hermano jamás nos encontrara. Venga, estoy pensando puras estupideces…

O quizás ser monja y obligarlo a él a entrar a un seminario, así ninguno de los dos tendría tentaciones _carnales_. No. Eso ya es muy tonto. A menos que Sasuke se sacrifique por mí. No. Más estúpido aún ¿O algo clásico? Tipo Romeo & Juliet, dos amantes llenos de obstáculos que mueren por amor. Vale, estoy comenzando a divagar.

Mis ojos cada vez pesaban más, y poco a poco me quede dormida en los brazos de mi Dios griego.

¿Qué era ese delicioso aroma que inundaba mis sentidos? Me embriagaba de principio a fin, haciendo que me removiera recorriendo la cama.

-Vamos, dormilona, es hora de despertar-.

No…yo no quiero despertar…quiero seguir en la cama con esa dulce voz y ese aroma tan particular.

-Sakura, vamos…no seas perezosa-.

De acuerdo, la aterciopelada voz ha ganado. Gire nuevamente en la cama estirando mi cuerpo, talle mis ojos y los abrí lentamente. Sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con los embelesadores ojos azabaches de Sasuke.

-¡Oh! Sasuke…¿Qué..¡Aaaaaah!-.

-¡Buen día, Sakura!-exclamó el mirándome desde la cama.

-Ya va, mis mejores días no inician en el piso-respondí malhumorada.

-_Encantador_-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Encantador-repitió él ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Sí claro, lo más encantador del mundo es verme despertar cayendo de la cama-le dije irónicamente.

-No, eso solo es divertido…lo encantador es verte dormir-.

Al principio me enfado un poco su respuesta, pero después no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo.

-Cada día descubro algo nuevo sobre ti-comento una vez nos separamos.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo que?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Como que hablas en sueños.

Esa era una de las cosas que me hacían rara. O al menos eso es lo que suele decir Itachi. Solté una pequeña risa ruborizándome al pensar en la respuesta que daría a mi pregunta.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que clase de cosas digo?-.

-Dices…mencionas a Itachi no quieres que el se enfade contigo…ni conmigo-respondió fijando la mirada en la ventana.

-Oh…vaya…-.

-Y también…dijiste mi nombre-dijo volviendo la vista hacia mí.

-Caray…y, ¿solo dije tu nombre?-.

-Más o menos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Bueno…dijiste que no _querías_ que me fuera-.

Nos miramos en silencio por unos momentos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sasuke se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Un momento después me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo tarde, pero fue el suficiente como para que Sasuke recogiera sus cosas. Lo encontré sentado en el piso con su maleta sobre la cama mirándome con esos cautivadores ojos suyos, y sin poder evitarlo un nudo se formo en el estómago y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos. Me acerque a él lentamente.

-Saku…esto es lo mejor-me dijo cuando estaba ya de pie junto a él.

-Sí…tienes razón-.

Y es que era cierto…no podía negar que él tenía toda la razón.

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunte.

-Trabajo en un hospital…-.

-Sí, Itachi, lo dijo-.

-Sí…pues creo que tuve unas vacaciones muy cortas, pero han sido las mejores de mi vida-.

No pude evitar sonreírle ¿y ahora que? ¿El se iba y yo me quedaría con el corazón roto?

-¿Por qué no hablas con Itachi?-le pregunte, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Saku, tu sabes tan bien como yo lo testarudo que es Ita, y por más que intente explicarle nuestra _relación_, jamás lograría que me escuchase-.

¿Nuestra relación? ¿En que momento quedo esto como una relación? Sí, claro, en el instante en que nos besamos por primera vez nos olvidamos de que él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y yo la hermana de su mejor amigo, bastante claro, ¿cierto? Pero entonces… ¿eso significaba que Sasuke sí me quería? Mi corazón se acelero precipitadamente al llegar este pensamiento, y de nuevo una pequeña esperanza surgió dentro de mí.

-Voy por mis últimas cosas…el taxi no debe tardar en llegar-.

Asentí de manera ausente y me senté al borde de la cama con un brazo sobre la maleta de Sasuke. _Cobarde_, murmuro una voz llena de resentimiento dentro de mí ¿No irían mejor las cosas si Sasuke fuera de frente con Itachi? No…terminaría muy al estilo de Romeo muerto y Julieta siguiéndole por la eternidad.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?-.

Voltee hacía la puerta de mi habitación y vi a Itachi señalando la maleta de Sasuke.

-¡Loca! ¡Estas completamente loca si crees que lo voy a permitir!-.

-Sakura…por favor dime que no es enserio-murmuro Hinata detrás en mi hermano.

-No te habrás…tú no…-comenzó a decir Ino, sosteniendo a una alterada Hinta.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo!-rugió Itachi mirando furiosamente a Ino.

¿De que demonios estaban hablando? Ita se acercaba a mí peligrosamente, pero realmente no estaba de humor para hablar de una manera pacifica con él, así que salí de la habitación empujándolos para que me dejaran pasar y baje hacía la cocina por un vaso de agua. Todo esto comenzaba a _abrumarme_. Escuche la puerta abrirse y voltee, solo para encontrarme con Sasuke sosteniendo su maleta y con una chaqueta en el brazo.

-Esta lloviendo-dijo mirando a la ventana.

-¿De verdad?jaja si no me dices no me doy cuenta- mientras veo en la venana como corren las gotas de agua.

El sonrió, nos miramos un momento y corrimos el uno al otro para abrazarnos, quedándonos así por unos segundos hasta que escuchamos escandalosos pasos que bajaban las escaleras. Nos separamos y Sasuke tomo su maleta del suelo.

-¡Tu! ¡No te acerques a mi hermana! ¡Estás completamente loco si crees que permitiré que te la lleves contigo! ¡Jamás creí que fueras de esa clase de personas!-estallo Itachi.

-Sasuke ya se…-comenzó a decir Itachi.

-¡No me importa! Quiero que haga sus maletas y se vaya…no lo quiero cerca de mi hermana-.

-Idiota-murmuramos Hinata y yo a la vez.

-¿Qué?-.

-Idiota-repitió Ino.

-Ino, ¿pero que…?-.

Solté una risita al ver a Sasuke carraspear y levantar su maleta para que Itachi la viera. Todos intentaron reír de una manera _disimulada_ al ver la expresión de Itachi, pero nadie lo logro y todos estallamos en carcajadas. Itachi salió furioso de la cocina rumbo a su habitación, con todos nosotros riendo aún. Un pitido de un auto nos callo de inmediato y todos volteamos hacía Sasuke.

Como si fuese una marcha solemne Sasuke camino hacía la entrada recibiendo las despedidas de los chicos y conmigo caminando detrás de él.

-Disculpa a Itachi, pero tú como nosotros sabes lo idiota que es-le dijo Naruto dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Espero que puedas volver pronto, si hablas con Ita en algunos días, seguro aclararan las cosas-sonrió Ino mirando a Sasuke y a mí altermandamente.

-Vale, tu también eres un idiota-comenzó Hinata-, si hubieras hablado con Ita desde el principio, nada de esto estaría pasando y Sakurita y tu estarían abrazaditos en algún rincón obscuro-.

Todos reímos ante lo dicho por Hinata y Sasuke y yo salimos hasta el porche de casa. Nos dimos un abrazo y un ligero beso de despedida, y nos separamos.

-Vamos…que esta no es la despedida que tu quisieras darle, si Itachi viene, nosotros lo detendremos-susurro Ino detrás de mí e inmediatamente fui tras él.

-¡Sasuke!-grite mientras corría el corto tramo que nos separaba.

Él me recibió con sus labios, haciendo que perdiera por completo la conciencia y olvidándome de todo alrededor. Sujeto fuertemente mi cintura apretándome más a él y yo sujete delicada pero posesivamente su rostro, en un intento de no permitir que nunca se separase de mí. Con la lluvia empapándonos por completo y rompiendo ese magnifico beso, Sasuke separo sus labios de los míos.

-¡Oh! Saku, Sakura-.

-Tuya…solo tuya y de nadie más-.

Nos decíamos entre susurros con nuestras frentes juntas y sin separarnos ni un centímetro.

-Hinata tiene razón…debí haber hablado desde el principio-.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban cada vez más en mis ojos, pero rogaba para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta y estas se confundieran con el agua de la lluvia que escurría por mi rostro. Agache mi cabeza y la escondí en su pecho.

-_Te amo_-susurro en mí oído, tomándome del mentón y obligándome a verle.

-Sasuke…yo-.

Blanco. Negro. ¿Gris? Vaya, mi cabeza estaba en blanco, sin poder formular alguna frase coherente. Todo se volvería negro si Sasuke se alejara de mí, perdería el sentido. Brumoso, confundido y gris estaba el cielo…exactamente como se sentía mi corazón.

-Sé que esto es precipitado, que nunca te dije explique nada, pero sinceramente no lo creí necesario, por que veía en tus ojos el mismo fuego que me inundaba por dentro cada vez que estaba cerca de ti-.

-Sasuke, yo…-.

-s-a-k-u-r-a, déjame terminar…yo…tú…debes de creer que soy alguien a quien le gusta jugar con mujeres, por la manera es que nos paso esto, pero lo cierto es que no, nunca he sido así…y sí Itachi no estuviera tan enfadado conmigo, te aseguro que te lo diría.

-Sasuke, por favor, no…-.

-Espera, casi lo tengo, ¿sí?...vale, se que me comporte arrogante y todo, pero simplemente es parte de mí, pero aún con eso no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mí, no quiero que pienses que lo que paso contigo fue diversión…por que si solo te hubiera usado, hubiésemos llegado a algo más que algunos besos-dijo sonriéndome y provocando un enorme sonrojo-yo…no quiero arruinar tu vida, aún te queda mucho, tu eres casi diez años menor que yo, y entenderé perfectamente si no te intereso, de verdad, me iré y nunca más te volveré a molestar, será como si yo nunca hubiera existido…ni un solo recuerdo tendrás de mí…-.

Lo calle con mis labios y me abrace de él con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y sin pensarlo dos veces, rompí el beso de una manera brusca, dejándolo completamente sorprendido y despistado.

-Sasuke-comencé tomando su rostro entre mis manos-, te amo. Te ame desde el primer momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron. Te ame en el momento en que quite aquel cigarro de entre tus dedos. Te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamoraste con tu suave risa, con tu galantería, con un simple roce me enamoraste. Y nunca, escúchame bien, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi existencia en este preciso momento, eres lo último que me arruinaría-.

-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua! ¡Es lo más lindo que he escuchado en toda la vida! ¿Por qué demonios tu _nunca_ me dices algo así?-gritó Ino a unos metros de nosotros tomando a Itachi por él brazo.

-Apuesto a que fue por que tu hermano _favorito_, ósea yo, no es un maldito obsesionado celoso que se interpuso entre ustedes dos e intento separarlos-dijo riendo Naruto.

-Vale Naruto…eres el mejor hermano, pero no el mejor novio…¡_Yo_ tuve que decirte si querías andar conmigo!-exclamaba Hinata riendo.

-Venga, ya, todos dentro-les llamo Ita caminando ya a casa.

-Itachi…-.

-Dime, hermanita-.

-Tú…Sasuke…yo…-.

-Vamos…prefiero que sea el idiota de mi mejor amigo quien este contigo, a que estés con el idiota de…bueno, algún _otro_ idiota-.

-¡Oh, Itachi ¡Gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me haces-decía al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-¡Hey! A quien tienes que agradecer es a nosotros, no a este inepto-me recrimino Hinata.

-Cierto, si no fuera por nosotros él no los hubiese escuchado y Sasuke estaría atolondrado camino al aeropuerto-le siguió Ino.

-¡Oh, chicos! Gracias, gracias de verdad-.

Despedimos al sujeto del taxi y todos entramos a casa, completamente empapados por la lluvia nos encaminamos a la cocina.

Todo estaba como jamás lo hubiera imaginado, era todo simplemente genial. Todos hablábamos de lo ocurrido y hacíamos bromas, el ambiente estaba rebosante de alegría, aunque Itachi y yo evitábamos hacer algo más que tomarnos de las manos, no queríamos que ocurriera algún incidente neurótico con Ita.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte a Ino que estaba en la estufa.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Nada, solo iba a hacer un poco de té, para quitarnos el frío-.

-¡Mejor un brindis! Esto es de celebrarse-.

-Sí, claro, digo…Sakurita no se _compromete_ todos lo días-dijo inocentemente Naruto.

-¡¿?-.

Naruto y sus tontas bromas… ¿ahora como me quitare a Itachi de encima? Creo que retomare la idea del convento.


	5. Hermano

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto sempai esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que pasen un agradable rato n.n**

**El ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha LoreNish quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de tan divertido ficc.**

**Waaa llegamos al ultimo cap espero y les guste en lo personal me Facino jeeje bueno las dejo chaito ahh y les recomiendo un ficc buenísimo el de exilio de ele-chan me facina lo estado leyendo y por eso no había actualizado.**

**¡Gracias hermano!**

Capítulo cinco: ¡Hermano!

-¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Aún no lo puedo creer!-gritaba Hinata mientras buscaba entre la habitación un listón para mi cabello.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?-pregunte automáticamente.

-Sakura…sabes que hoy te casas, ¿verdad?-bromeo acercándose a mí.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si te tengo a ti y a Ino recordándomelo cada dos por cuatro?-.

-Vale, vale-.

Me mire en el espejo y me examine con la mirada, ¿es posible que una persona cambie tanto en cinco años?

Sí.

Y realmente el tiempo pasa tan rápido, que aún puedo recordar como si hubiese sido ayer el día en que conocí a Sasuke…pero eso ya es otra historia.

-¿Qué crees que dirá Sasuke respecto a _esto_?-.

-No quiero hablar al respecto-respondí secamente.

-Vamos…si Sasuke te viera en este momento…-comenzó Hinata.

-Basta-la corte.

Hace tanto tiempo que empezó la relación con Sasuke. Pero en este momento ya no tiene la mínima importancia, por que de ahora en adelante solo me dedicare a vivir el hoy y el ahora. No más miradas al pasado…por que el pasado es solo eso, y de él solo tendré de los mejores momentos de mí vida…creo que mi destino comenzara en un par de horas con él hombre de mi vida y con quien compartiré el resto de mi vida.

-Creo que Sakurita esta nerviosa…-rió Ino mirando a Hinata.

-Sakura…Sasuke estaría muy feliz-dijo entre carcajadas Hina.

-Chicas, ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de Sasuke? En este momento quiero concentrarme, lo único que me interesa es estar perfecta para la boda, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas…pero para la boda _perfecta_ necesitas al novio perfecto-comento Ino.

-Exacto-la apoyo Hinata-y que mejor novio que Sasuke para eso-.

Cuando conocí a Sasuke, yo aún iba al instituto, y como no tenía planeado abandonarlo, el regreso a Tokio por su trabajo, viniendo a Konoha lo mas seguido posible para visitarme. Solo un año después, y el mismo en que Itachi se caso con Ino, me mude con Hinata y Naruto a Tokio para continuar nuestros estudios en la universidad. Hinata en diseño, Naruto en psicología y yo en literatura. Al tener las tres carreras en el campus, conseguimos un apartamento donde vivir los tres juntos. Y por supuesto, ya era mucho más fácil ver a Sasuke al menos dos veces por semana.

Cuatro años después, Hinata, Naruto y yo nos graduamos de nuestras respectivas carreras y buscamos trabajo; Naruto entro a trabajar al mismo hospital de Sasuke, gracias a la ayuda de mi buen novio, mientras que Hinata puso su propio negocio gracias a la ayuda económica de sus padres y mientras tanto yo me conseguí una columna de crítica literaria en una revista cultural de renombre. Los tres éramos felices y exitosos.

Pero llego el día en que Naruto le propuso matrimonio a Hiinata, y, sin chistar, se casaron tres meses después.

-¿Sabes que creo?-pregunto Ino con una sonrisa mirando a Hinata.

-Jiji…me encantaría saber que es lo que crees, ¿a ti no, Sakura?-me pregunto.

-No-dije secamente.

-¡Genial!…yo creo…que esta boda será…-.

-Perfecta-la interrumpió Hinata.

-Exacto…_tan_ perfecta como la pedida de mano-.

¡Nooooooooo! ¡No, no, no! Por favor Dios, si alguna vez piensas acordarte de mi…por favor que sea hoy.

_Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde la boda de Hinata y Naruto, una boda verdaderamente encantadora, aunque ¿Cómo no ser la boda del año teniendo a Hinata e Ino como planificadoras? _

_Obsesivo, era la mejor palabra para describir esos tres caóticos meses de planificación entre pastel, banquete, vestidos, salón, padrinos y no se que más. Y aunque me sentía un poco sola en ese enorme apartamento, después de la partida de Hinata y Naruto, me sentía absolutamente contenta de que ellos sean felices juntos, y eso sumando que mi adorado Dios griego y yo podíamos pasar tiempo sin las molestas bromas de Hinata y Naruto._

_Uno de esos días, un muy alegre miércoles, Sasuke me llamó para invitarme a cenar…obviamente acepte._

_-Este te va a encantar… ¡Simplemente te encantará!-grito Hinata al tiempo que abrí la puerta del apartamento._

_-¿De que hablas?-le pregunte caminando a la cocina._

_-Recién diseñe un vestido, y quiero que mi modelo estrella lo vista primero que nadie… ¡ni siquiera lo he sacado al mercado!-. _

_-Me halagas…pero ya te he dicho que no soy tu modelo estrella-._

_-Vamos,Sakura, puedes no ser una estrella pero para mi eres la mejor-._

_-Soy la mejor por que soy tu mejor amiga-reí._

_-Vamos, vamos, vamos… ¡pruébatelo!-insistió._

_-Pero Hinata, hoy no tengo tiempo, más tarde saldré a cenar con Sasuke y…-._

_-¡Perfecto! ¡Qué mejor ocasión para que vistas uno de mis mejores diseños!, que no es por alardear, pero creo que si todo es un éxito, ese vestido será única y exclusivamente para ti-sonreía mientras daba brinquitos por la cocina._

_-¿De que hablas? No entiendo nada…-el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió, y sin decir ni una sola palabra más al respecto me dirigí hacía la puerta._

_Camine desde la cocina hasta la entrada, pero a cada paso que daba, el visitante se desesperaba más y no dejaba de tocar el timbre…ok, esto comenzaba a desesperarme. _

_-¿Ino?-pregunte al abrir la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?-._

_-¡Oh, si, Sakura, también me da gusto verte!-exclamó sarcásticamente entrando en el departamento-Hinata me aviso que vendría, y digo, ya tiene mucho que no nos reuníamos las tres-._

_-Sólo hacen dos semanas-la contradije._

_-¡Sakura tiene una cita con Sasuke!-gritó Hinata desde la cocina._

_-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Tienes que lucir espectacular!-._

_Y apenas termino de decir esto, me aventó dentro del baño con una toalla y grito desde fuera:_

_-¡Te doy cuarenta minutos para que te relajes, después nos encargaremos nosotras…y si no sales yo misma entrare por ti!-._

_Era imposible discutir esta clase de cosas con Hinata e Ino, y sin alegar me metí en la regadera. Treinta minutos después salí, de la ducha y al desenrollar la toalla que me había dado Ino al entrar cayo al suelo ropa interior. Vaya…estas chicas si que piensan en todo._

_-¿Te lo pusiste?-me pregunto Hinata al salir._

_-Sí no me lo hubiera puesto yo, lo hubieses hecho tu misma, ¿no?-._

_-Cierto…vale, siéntate-me dijo más como una orden que como una pregunta._

_Me senté frente al espejo, pero casi al mismo tiempo deje de ver mi rostro para encontrarme con el de Ino frente a mí._

_-Vale, vale…hoy serás nuestra muñeca… ¡será divertido!-exclamo Ino._

_-¿En serio?-comente irónicamente._

_-No, me gusta tu tono-me amenazo Hinata-así que mejor cierra la boca y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo…Ino, ya sabes que hacer-. _

_Ino rió y al instante saco un enorme maletín de cosméticos y empezó con su labor. De vez en cuando hacía algunas muecas, por que Hinata se encargaba de mi cabello y a veces me daba ligeros jalones o cosas así, pero me ponía sería al instante de ver la mirada amenazante de Ino._

_-Ahora… ¡el vestido!-grito Hinata corriendo hacía la sala, donde supuse dejo su última creación._

_Me gire para verme en el espejo, pero de nuevo Ino su interpuso y comenzó a decir un poco alterada:_

_-¡Nooooooooo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estas loca si crees que dejare que te veas antes de que terminemos! ¡Y ni se te ocurra intentar algo!-._

_-Vale Sakura, de pie-dijo Hinata entrando a la habitación._

_Obedecí sin discutir y me coloque en el medio de la habitación. Me perdí de nuevo en mi paraíso personal, al tiempo que Hinata e Ino me vestían…vaya, creo que sí fui su muñeca. Me sentía feliz…extrañamente feliz…digo, casi nunca Hina e Ino juegan conmigo a las muñecas, pero hoy no me importaba, por que después de tres semanas sin ver a Sasuke, él había ido a una conferencia, estaba ansiosa por estar con él._

_-¡Listo! ¡Oh, Sakura, estas maravillosa!-exclamaron Hinata e Ino al unísono._

_Abrí los ojos y les sonreí, me gire para ver mi reflejo en el espejo y casi me caigo de la impresión. El vestido que había diseñado Hinata era simplemente encantador, de ese color azul que tanto le fascinaba a Sasuke; era strapless tipo imperio con una cintilla plata debajo del busto y después ligeramente suelto, a manera de resaltar un poco mis curvas, traía unas peligrosas zapatillas altas color plata y juego de collar, aretes y pulsera del mismo material con unos hermosísimos zafiros incrustados. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un desordenado rodete adornado con un lindo broche, con mis ojos delineados y sutilmente maquillados y mis labios brillantes gracias al gloss._

_-Chicas…-._

_-¡Es fantástico!-me interrumpió Hina._

_-¡Lo sabemos!- le siguió Ino._

_-Sí, sí…pero no se a donde me va a llevar Sasuke, no voy a ir vestida de esta manera si me lleva a un partido de basketball, ¿o sí?-._

_-Tonta Sakura…nosotras pensamos en todo, de hecho, ya hemos hablado con él-me sonrió mi cuñada._

_-¿Eh?-._

_-Sí, sí…y ahora date prisa, por que no quieres hacer a Sasuke esperar-me jalo de la mano Hina._

_-Pero…Sasuke dijo que…-._

_-Sí, lo que sea, nosotras ya hemos hablado con él, ¿recuerdas? Ahora, calla y camina-._

_Me subieron al auto de Hinata mientras me iban diciendo lo bien que lo pasaría esta noche, que todo valdría la pena y blablabla. Lo cierto es que no entendía nada._

_-¡Bajate!-me gritó Hinata aventándome mi bolso-¡Despierta! Ya hemos llegado, Sasuke te esperara dentro-._

_Salí como un zombie del auto y dije a Hinata por la ventanilla:_

_-Tengo frío-._

_-Genial-me dijo encendiendo el auto._

_¿Genial? ¿Esta loca amiga mía quiere que muera de hipotermia o qué?_

_-Sasuke te abrigara mejor-me gritó Ino desde el auto._

_Me quede quieta durante unos momentos, y, después de respirar profundamente me gire para entrar al restaurant. Era un lugar extremadamente lujoso, pero igualmente bello. Entre al lugar temblando un poco por el frío, después de indicarle al buen mozo que ya me esperaban dentro. Baje unas escaleras, que se me hicieron eternas gracias a los asesinos tacones que llevaba, de una manera muy cuidadosa…pero que llamo mucho la atención, porque unos instantes después todos los comensales dirigían la mirada hacía mi. No pude evitar sonrojarme, y mucho menos temblar al ver a Sasuke parado al final de las escaleras con esa sexy sonrisa suya y ofreciéndome su mano._

_Apenas roce sus dedos, atrapo sus labios con los míos y me abrazo de posesivamente. No tengo la más remota idea acerca del tiempo que nos besamos, solo se que fue el suficiente para dejarme sin aire._

_Sasuke me abrazo por la cintura y me encamino hacia nuestra mesa. Podía escuchar los susurros de las demás personas, pero realmente nada me importaba en ese momento, por que lo único a lo que podía prestar atención en este momento, es Sasuke._

_-Podría decirte hermosa, pero es una palabra demasiado escasa para describirte en este momento, aunque aún no encuentro la adecuada para llenarte por completo-me dijo cuando ya estaba sentado frente a mí._

_-Hermosa es suficiente-respondí tomando su mano._

_-Te eche de menos-dijimos al unísono, riendo después._

_Ambos nos sumergimos en la mirada del otro, en un abrasador silencio, en donde sobraban las palabras. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando alguien nos interrumpió._

_-¿Sakura?-_

_No idiota, Brad Pitt…pensé para mis adentros mirando desconfiadamente al extraño frente a mí. Un momento…este extraño se me hace familiar._

_-Vaya el espectáculo de las escaleras, ¿eh?-comento el extraño soltando una ligera risa._

_¿Quién demonios es este sujeto? Me pregunte, y pude ver en los ojos de Sasuke que el se hacía exactamente la misma pregunta._

_-Así que… ¿monja?-y escuche el pequeño "clic" en mi cabeza._

_-¡Sasori!-exclame llena de sorpresa, recordando todo lo que había pasado poco más de cuatro años atrás._

_-Genial-murmuro Sasuke mirando hacía otro lado._

_-Entonces…siguen juntos…imagino que ya se comprometieron o se casaron, ¿no?-._

_-No-respondió Sasuke en mi lugar, tan enfadado como aquella vez en el cine._

_-No pierdas el tiempo hermano…alguien te la puede ganar-comento burlonamente Sasori._

_Me alerte cuando vi a Sasuke cerrar fuertemente los puños, y al parecer Sasori también, porque casi enseguida se despidió y se fue. Me relaje enseguida, pero Sasuke se disculpo y fue al sanitario. Sonreí. Sasuke era, es y sería un chico encantadoramente celoso._

_-¿Sakura?-._

_¿Otra vez? Me gire para ver quien osaba molestarme en este momento, pero me lleve una de las mejores sorpresas de mi vida._

_-¡Sai!-._

_-¡Sakura! Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo sonriéndome._

_-¡Cierto! ¡Más de ocho años!-asentí al tiempo que me ponía de pie._

_-Sai-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él._

_-¡Oh! Sakura, ella es Natzuki, Natzuki está es Sakura, una vieja amiga-nos presento._

_-Encantada-._

_-Un gusto…esto…disculpen-dijo ella caminando hacía el tocador._

_-Vaya, has cambiado mucho Sai-le sonreí._

_-Sí, tu también estas muy cambiada-._

_Me sonroje ante el cumplido de Sai y mire a otro lado, topándome con Sasuke y la tal Natzuki hablando, después ella sonrió y agito a Sasuke por el hombro, señalo en baño y volví la vista a Sai…esa chica debió de haber preguntado por el baño a Sasuke, no le di importancia._

_-Y…esa chica es…-inste a Sai a hablar._

_-Es mi prometida, nos casaremos en unos meses-dijo sonriéndome._

_-¡Woow! ¡Me alegro tanto!-exclame lanzándome a sus brazos para abrazarle, pero inmediatamente me separe de él al escuchar un ligero carraspeo detrás de mí._

_-¡Sasuke! Mira, te presento ami buen amigo Sai…Sai, este es Sasuke, es mi…-comencé a presentarlos hasta que Sasuke me interrumpió._

_-Soy su prometido-._

_Vaya que eso me sorprendió, pero Sasuke estaba más celoso que nunca esta noche, así que le quite importancia y decidí que hablaría después con él._

_-¿En serio? Me alegro también por ti-me dijo Sai._

_-Ya volví-dijo Natzuki detrás de Sasuke-¡Oh! ¿Entonces ella es la afortunada?-preguntó mirando a Sasuke._

_-¿Se conocen?-pregunte acercándome a Sasuke y abrazándolo por la cintura…esa chica no me agradaba._

_-¡Sí! Yo estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke cuando entre a la universidad, pero el era de último año y nunca me hizo caso jaja-rió ella al lado de Sai._

_No pude contenerme y me apreté más a Sasuke, él me respondió pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros._

_-Bueno…nosotros ya nos vamos…tenemos una reunión en otro lado-dijo Sai._

_-Me alegro verte de nuevo Sai-le sonreí._

_-A mí también-._

_-Un placer conocerte, y me da gusto saber que estás bien-comento secamente Sasuke mirando a Sai y Natzuki respectivamente._

_-Sí…también me alegro verte Sasuke…y muchas felicidades por su compromiso-dijo mirándome la chica de Sai._

_Un momento…ella no estaba cuando Sasuke dijo que estábamos prometidos ¿o sí? No…no lo recuerdo._

_-¿Ya lo sabes?-le pregunto Sai._

_-Sí…me tope con Sasuke camino al tocador-respondió-y ¿sabes qué? ¡Justo hoy Sasuke le propuso matrimonio!-._

_En ese instante Sasuke se puso rígido a mi lado y yo…yo…no supe que hacer ¿Por qué Sasuke le había dicho que justo hoy nos habíamos prometido? Lo mire en busca de alguna explicación, por que definitivamente casarme con él no estaba en mis proximos planes, aunque sí en mis sueños._

_-Bueno…espero vernos pronto…te dejo mi tarjeta-se despidió Sai y me entrego una tarjeta con sus teléfonos._

_Apenas desaparecieron de nuestra vista, Sasuke se desplomo en su asiento presionando fuertemente el tabique de su nariz._

_-Sasuke…-intente hablarle, pero el me silencio con un movimiento de su mano._

_En ese instante llegaron los alimentos ¿en que momento pedimos la comida? De acuerdo…soy despistada, eso ya lo sabíamos. Miré a Sasuke que aún respiraba pesadamente y decidí darle un poco de tiempo…pasados unos minutos tome delicadamente una de sus manos entre las mías, pero igualmente hizo una seña y me aleje, en ese instante se acerco uno de los meseros y nos sirvió champagne a cada uno ¿Sasuke lo habrá ordenado? Seguro…por que definitivamente yo no lo hice._

_Tome la copa y le di un pequeño sorbo, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke…estaba realmente enfadado, y no entiendo por que. Digo, la enfadada debería de ser yo, él fue quien se puso a decirle a todo el mundo que estábamos prometidos, aunque no fuera cierto…aunque yo me muriera de ganas por que fuera verdad. ¡Es cierto! Yo debería de reclamarle, gritarle, ¡algo! Pero simplemente no podía…_

_-Sasuke-lo llame. _

_Él hizo una seña de nuevo y finalmente me miro. _

_-Sakura…yo, realmente lo siento, quería que esta noche…-._

_-Sasuke, basta…no tienes por que preocuparte, es decir, yo…entiendo por que dijiste eso del compromiso, y no te preocupes…bueno, esto…tú y yo no estamos prometidos ¿cierto?-reí intentando llenar ese hueco que recién se había formado en mi corazón._

_-Señorita-escuche al mesero al lado mío, pero decidí ignorarlo y mirar exclusivamente a Sasuke._

_-Quería que todo saliera tal y como lo planee, que fuera perfecto, que fuera una total…-se quedo en silencio un momento y miró al mesero a mi lado._

_¿Por qué veía al mesero? ¿Era más interesante que yo? ¡Arg! Que tonta me siento teniendo celos hacía al mesero. Desvíe la mirada hacía el sujeto a mi lado, quien estaba con brazo extendido hacia mi y con una pequeña cajita sobre su mano._

_¡¿Qué demonios?_

_-Quería sorprenderte con esto-decía Sasuke llamando mi atención nuevamente-con la comida, con el baile, la bebida…con esto…pero simplemente se arruino todo-._

_-¡No! Sasuke…todo es muy lindo…estoy encantada con que hayas preparado todo esto solo para mí…yo…realmente no se que decirte-en ese momento los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de nuevo y dijo:_

_-Bueno…podrías decirme que sí, eso me bastara-._

_¿Qué? ¿Qué sí que? ¿de que hablaba?_

_-No te entiendo-articule confundida._

_Escuche pasos y voltee, el mesero a mi lado había desaparecido ¿A dónde habrá ido? Claro, seguro tiene muchas mesas más que atender ¡Sakura, concéntrate! Mire nuevamente hacía Sasuke y me quede sin aliento._

_-Entonces…¿Qué dices?-me dijo mostrándome la cajita de terciopelo que tenía el mesero antes, pero esta vez abierta, dejándome ver un hermoso anillo dentro de él._

_-¡Se te ocurre preguntar cuando sabes ya la respuesta!-le grite un tanto exaltada mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos._

_-De acuerdo…pero tomare eso como un sí-murmuro en mi oído para besarme después._

-_Esto_ no me deja respirar-me queje con Hinata mientras hacía algunas muecas.

-No te hará daño sacrificarte por un día Sakura, este día es muy especial…tienes que impresionar-.

-Exacto…debo impresionar, no morir frente a los invitados-conteste sarcásticamente.

-¿No es genial? Ahora todos seremos casi hermanos...-comento Ino.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte un tanto confundida.

-Cierto, ya lo entiendo...cuando Sasuke se case con Sakura sera, al menos políticamente, hermano de Itachi y como tú estas casada con Ita tambien seras su hermana y como tu hermano, Naruto, y yo estamos casados eso me hace a mí tu hermana ¡Sí! ¡Que genial!-exclamo Hinata alegremente, y yo sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que dijeron, solo asentí.

-Sakura! ¡Ya casi es hora!-gritó mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte comenzando a alterarme.

-Tranquila, son las cinco y treinta-dijo Hinata terminando con mi cabello.

-¡¿Tranquila? ¡¿Me pides que me tranquilice cuando estoy a treinta minutos de casarme?-.

-Sakura-gruño Ino-te estas quieta…he terminado con tu maquillaje y no quisiera que la boda se retrasara para arreglarlo solo por que tus nervios lo arruinen-.

Inmediatamente me calle y Hinata me puso de pie.

-Hinata…¿por que _esto_ es azul?-.

-Se llama lencería, Sakura…y es azul por que según las tradiciones debes de llevar algo azul el día de tu boda-.

-Claro…una estúpida lencería que no me deja respirar, además…ya llevo este collar azul que me presto Ino-rezongue yo.

-Por eso se llama corsé-comento Ino comenzando a ponerme el vestido.

-Sakura…de verdad que no puedo comprender como no sabes nada de bodas. Bueno, se supone que debes de llevar algo azul, ya llevas la lencería y el collar, también algo prestado, algo nuevo y algo viejo…llevas tu ropa interior nueva, y la joyería prestada y vieja de Ino-me explico Hinata comenzando a subir el cierre del vestido.

-¡Hey! Eso me lo regalo Ita, y por supuesto que no es viejo-.

-Ino…eso te lo regalo en tu boda, hace más de cinco años…para algunos ya entraría en categoría de viejo-le sonrío Hinata provocando que Ino y yo riéramos.

-¡Ya estás mas que lista!-exclamo Hinata.

Le sonreí y me di la vuelta para mirarme en el espejo. Obviamente todo lo organizo Hinata, e incluso diseño mi vestido y el traje de Sasuke, y eso sin contar el de las damas de honor y de más. El mío era un hermoso vestido aperlado strapless con soutien marcado completamente de seda, con un ligero estilo imperial, pero entallado en hasta la cintura y después con la falda suelta, no muy entallada pero tampoco muy esponjada, con algunos detalles sobre la parte del busto y una moño adornando al inicio de la falda, esta última con ligeras ondas y recogidos que le daban un efecto sensacional. Mi cabello iba suelto, con sutiles ondulaciones en las pinzas y sin ningún adorno, y solo llevaba el collar la pulsera de Ino, con un maquillaje muy ligero y suave. Me puse de pie, y me percate de que llevaba unos tacones asesinos.

-Bien…ya faltan solo unos minutos para que tu padre venga por ti-dijo Hinata haciendo que mi nervios estallaran dentro de mí.

-Veamos: Sakura, listo; Sasuke, listo; banquete y meseros, listo; vestido y zapatillas, listo; lencería sexy, listo; peinado y maquillaje, listo; padrinos, listo, invitados…-.

-¡Basta!-grite mirando a Ino y su interminable lista.

-Sakura…ya es hora-dijo mi papa tocando la puerta.

-Si…ya todo esta aquí-comento Ino.

Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación para dejar pasar a mi papa. No pude evitar reírme, y es que era tan extraño ver a papa vestido de una manera tan…formal.

-Bueno…nostras vamos a nuestros lugares, ¡Suerte!-dijo Al saliendo detrás de Ino.

-Te ves muy linda, Sakura-dijo mi papa tomando mi mano-¿estás lista? Ya es hora-.

-Gracias papá…sí, lo se-sonreí nerviosamente.

-Vale, no te preocupes, _todo_ va a salir perfecto-.

Abrace a mi padre como si fuera la última vez que lo vería y cuando se separaron unas lagrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos.

-¡Sakura!-me reprendió-nada de lágrimas hoy, no queremos que Ino detenga la boda por tu maquillaje, ¿verdad?-.

-Sí…lo mismo dijo ella-reí.

-Vamos, ya es hora-.

Tome el brazo que mi papa me ofreció y salimos de la habitación lentamente y recorrimos el pasillo aún más lentamente.

-Sakura…tranquilízate, no tienes por que aferrarte de esa manera a mi brazo-comento mi padre sonriendo.

-Lo se papá, pero estos tacones asesinos quieren hacerme caer-reí.

-Oh, entiendo, pero no creo que sea para tanto-.

-Claro, si tu los usaras preferirías ir gateando a estar de pie-el sonrió pero no me miró de vuelta.

¡papa! ¡Voltea! ¿Por qué no me miras con esa tranquilizadora mirada tuya? ¡Por favor! Tan solo una miradita… ¿o es que en este momento hay alguien más importante que yo?

Sí.

Mire en la misma dirección que mi papa y me encontré con los mismos ojos azabaches que me enamoraron cinco años atrás, con aquella postura tan despreocupada como la de la primera vez. Mi corazón se acelero como lo hacía siempre que estaba cerca de él ¿Cuándo llegue al lado de Sasuke? ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Concéntrate!

-Tú sabes que hacer-le dijo mi papa a Sasuke, quien solo asintió sin quitar su mirada de mí.

-De nuevo hermosa se queda corto-murmuro dándome un fugaz beso en la frente.

Sonreí y me quede mirándolo. La ceremonia dio comienzo y todo lo que escuchaba era el _blablabla_ del padre, por que lo único que me importaba desde ahora en adelante sería Sasuke, _mí_ Sasuke.

No podía imaginar como sería nuestra vida de ahora en adelante, pero estaba completamente segura de que iba a ser inmensamente feliz, por que estaba con el mejor hombre de este planeta, con el hombre con el que, antes de conocerlo, _nunca_ soñé…y este es el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo haber dado jamás.

-Sí…acepto-.

¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¿Eso lo dije yo? ¿Cuándo me lo preguntaron?

-Absolutamente-.

Oh, ese es Sasuke. ¡Ese es Sasuke! ¿Qué ha dicho el padre? ¡Que me importa! ¡Sasuke es mi esposo! ¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe! ¡Soy taaaaaaaaaaaan feliz!

Sentí las fuertes manos de _mi_ _esposo _tomarme de la cintura posesivamente, mirándome con ese pasional fuego en sus magnificentes ojos azabaches, dejando de respirar al sentir los labios de sasuke sobre los míos, sellando un compromiso de la manera más pura posible. Entregándome su alma en ese instante, obsequiándome todo cuanto tenía en ese simple tacto…y, sintiendo sus dedos acariciar calidamente mi rostro no pude evitar pensar…

_Perfecto._

Cierto… ¿en algún momento dude de la perfección de mi boda? Sí. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que es un absurdo error siquiera pensarlo, no puedo pedir nada más, lo que tengo me es suficiente y me sobra ¿Por qué?

Por que Sasuke es la perfección personificada…y ahora es _totalmente_ mío.

Gracias, amor mío por ser perfecto…por que ahora creo que ni siquiera la muerte se atreverá a _separarnos_…ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca jamás.

Los veo en el profile! ;D


End file.
